Dream Warriors
Dream Warriors is a animated series that will appear on Cartoon Network on June 20,2019 and it will be about a group of kids named Damien, Edd, Goth, Hyde, and Madison who fight nightmarish creatures inside the heads of people all over the world who are trying to escape the nightmare realm from the persons head into the real world. This is because the evil twin of the alien Alcresendo who was the one who created the dream watches that the kids wear created a toxin that fumes in the air that go through the nostril into the brain. This opens the gates of the nightmare realm in the brain allowing them to get out. Its up to the five of them to destroy these creatures which will prevent them from escaping. The first season will run for twenty episodes and there will be more seasons after. Main Characters Damien:Damien is the leader of the Dream Warriors and is very good at it. When he was chosen along with Goth and Madison, he was the one asking the questions mostly about what was going on. They tell them when to transform and most lf the time whos brain they have to go in. His transformation is a flame body with fire powers. Edd:Edd is the little brother of Damien being in 3rd grade but still a good fighter none the less. He is always excited and hyper for a misson when they go on one. They are filled with imagination and are not afraid to show it. His transformation is a knight suit with a big and sharp sword. Goth:Goth is a shy person but can be confident at times. She is Damiens best friend and they each other since kindergarden. They liked to wear their white hoodie and red scarf the most and dosent like to wear girly clothes. Despite that, her transformation is funnily enough a angel outfit with a bow and arrow. Hyde:Hyde is a chill dude who defends his friends. This is especially shown in "Al Capbone" when he helped Damien defend Edd from the fifth grade bullies at the park and he is a great friend. They always notice how messed up some of the dreams and or nighmares and sometimes point out the logic in the dream. His transformation is a fire breathing dragon. Madison:Madison is a happy joyful girl who has blue hair and is very supportive of her friends. She seems to worry about her friends sometimes like in the first episode, "Inside Your Head" when she worried about Hyde who was in detention. They have a nice sense of humor and is a great navigator. Her transformation is a knight suit but it a bright white and yellow color palette with a sword that illuminates a bright light. Reacurring Characters Josephine-Josephine is the mother of Damien and Edd who are both Dream Warriors which is a huge problem. Since they are both dream warriors they have to hide the secret from her and sometimes she came close to finding out. In "Parent Problems" she did see Damien, Edd, and Goth in her nightmare when they went into her head but she probably assumed that it was just part of her dream and a way to calm herself. They have monophobia so she is afraid to be alone so they had to confront Josephine to calm her. Alcresendo-Alcresendo is the creator of the watches that the five chosen ones wear. He lives on the planet Matterisen and from his hub screen he watches them all battle. He dubuted in "Inside Your Head" when he programmed his hologram. His first physical appearance is in "Parent Problems" when he tells them that the watch went off 15 minutes ago. He makes appearances in many other episodes and informs the Dream Warriors about stuff they didn't know. Christan-Christan is the divorced father of Damien and Edd. Josephine and him dicorced since he was childish and irresponsible. He first appeared in "Al Cabone" when he was supposed to watch Edd in the park. He makes other appearances to Josey's dissmay. They seem to be more of a comic relief Character. Season One 1)Inside Your Head 2)Parent Problems 3)Out Of This World 4)Al Cabone 5)Evil Twin 6)Die Laughing 7)Holey Moley 8)Feline Frenzy 9)Skitter Skatter 10)Helping A Friend Out 11)Heating Up 12)The Awkward Meet Up 13)Deep Blue Sea 14)Eat Your Greens 15)Its Raining Fear 16)Not So Proud 17)A Barking Question 18)Samheino 19)Breaking News 20)The Dream Team (Or Nightmare) Season Two 1)Something Quite Atrocious 2)Closed In Tight Corners 3)Equipped And Ready Intro And Outro (Intro) Im just a kid from a average place What I do everyday puts a smile on my face I do what people think is just a dream We are the best team you ever have seen We are Dream Warriors Were at are best together We are Dream Warriors Now that we are togehter we better We will get past all the strife This is now our life We are Dream Warriors Damien and Edd:Sleep well! The outro to the show is different every episode which connects to the episode name. The only exception is "Inside Your Head" which instead of having a unique outro it is just the themes chorus. Once or twice the outro was a song parody like in "Al Cabone" and "Its Raining Fear". The Watches Controls Pink Button:It allows you to go in the persons head. Yellow Button:It suits you up into a outfit that fits the dream enviorment. Red Button:It Helps you get out of the persons head. Orange Button:It allows you to transform. Blue Nozzle:It opens up the buttons and shows a screen with info of the person having the nightmare. Voice Actors Damien-Seth MacFarlane Edd-Iain Armitage Goth-Laura Bailey Hyde-Christopher Grace Madison-Tara Strong Alcresendo-Jeff Bennett Josephine-Candi Milo Christian-Tom Kane Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:2019 Category:Episode list